1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having improved speed of response and enhanced luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. Liquid crystal displays include two plates having a plurality of electrodes thereon and a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal layer interposed between the electrodes. Voltages applied to the two plates, control the transmittance of incident light by rearranging the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in which the LC molecules are aligned with their long axes perpendicular to the plates in the absence of an electric field.
The VA mode LCD has a high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle, which is defined as a viewing angle at which the contrast ratio equal to 1:10 or as the limit angle for inversion of luminance among the gray levels. The wide viewing angle of the VA mode LCD is achieved by cutouts in field-generating electrodes and protrusions on the field-generating electrodes. In a domain-division type LCD one pixel is divided into a pair of sub-pixels and different voltages are applied to the respective sub-pixels through switching elements formed at the respective sub-pixels yielding improved lateral visibility.